Annie Rand
Annie Rand was Ben's childhood friend on the Island, who had not been seen since her first appearance in "The Man Behind the Curtain". After an unexplainable absence, she was reintroduced into the show in the spin-off, LOST: The Next Generation. She was played by Amber Hodgkiss and originally Madeline Carroll who played her in the main show. History On the Island 1973 Soon after Ben's arrival on the Island, he was greeted by Annie at the processing center. Annie introduced herself and gave Ben an Apollo Bar telling him that they could have "as many as they want." Their meeting was cut short, however, as a disappointed Roger stormed out with Ben. Annie was also in Ben's class, which was taught by Olivia. One day, after an experiment with a miniature volcano, the barracks were attacked by the Hostiles. Olivia told Annie to lock the door, after which Annie guided Ben to safety by bringing him to the perimeter of the classroom. Annie attempted to comfort Ben by telling him that it was "just the Hostiles." Unlike Roger, Annie remembered Ben's birthday, and presented him with a pair of carved wooden dolls, designed to represent herself and Ben. She gave the girl to Ben and kept the boy, telling Ben that because they each had the other's doll, they would never have to be apart from each other. The doll was a significant gift for Ben, and he kept it with him throughout his adult life. Four years later, she appears to no longer be a resident of the Island. If she was still on the Island in 1977, she probably was evacuated with all the other children except Ben. Trivia * Annie is a variant of Ann and Hannah, which are of Hebrew origin, meaning "favored grace". Hannah was the mother of the prophet Samuel. After her marriage Hannah initially seemed to be barren. Later, she asked God to bless her with a child, and her prayer was answered. * On the DVD commentary track for "The Man Behind the Curtain" Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse describe Annie and Alexandra as the two most significant women in Ben's life. Annie is described as a character that is going to play a "huge part" in upcoming storylines: "Annie is going to prove to be very significant in Ben's life," and that even the island's volcano will be "slightly less important than Annie, but still seismic." **However, on the Official Lost Podcast March 11, 2010 podcast, they said Annie is not central to the show in a literal sense, but she instead was a major part of Ben's life and maturation process (e.g. Juliet being a proxy for her). **In the same podcast, they also suggested that Annie and her family may have left the Island two years later in 1975 (her appearance being in 1973). **Annie never appeared on the show again, and if she was even mentioned, it was very veiled. She was reintroduced in LOST: The Next Generation. * "Annie" was the first shown alias of Kate, who used it to try to fool Ray Mullen in "Tabula Rasa".In the same episode, Kate's middle name was revealed to be Anne. Kate's full name is Katherine Anne Austen. * Madeline Carroll also appeared in an Allstate commercial that was played during the broadcast of "Sundown" on March 2, 2010. * Annie's surname "Rand" , revealed in LOST: The Next Generation, is taken from Ayn Rand a Russian-American philosopher, novellist, playwright and screenwriter.